The use of electronic vapour inhalers (also known as electronic cigarettes, e-cigarettes and personal vaporisers), which can be used as an alternative to conventional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, and pipes, is becoming increasingly popular and widespread. Electronic vapour inhalers, which are usually battery powered, heat and atomise a liquid containing nicotine, to produce a nicotine-containing vapour which can be inhaled by a user. The vapour is inhaled through a mouthpiece to deliver nicotine to the lungs, and vapour exhaled by the user generally mimics the appearance of smoke from a conventional smoking article. Although inhalation of the vapour creates a physical sensation which is similar to conventional smoking, harmful chemicals such as carbon dioxide and tar, are not produced or inhaled because there is no combustion.
Various electronic vapour inhalers are currently available, but they all have drawbacks associated with them which the present disclosure seeks to overcome.